


I want to give you all my love like water to a blood red rose

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Home Alone, I turn to silver blue for you, Idiots in Love, Mr Hector, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, True Love, cant live without each other, king of my heart, master Tim - Freeform, watching himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I want to give you all my love like water to a blood red rose

Tim was between jobs. His last voice work had wrapped a week ago and now he had a 4 week window of doing absolutely nothing - and he did absolutely nothing together with you.

The first days you had spent the better part of your time in a horizontal position. Just cuddling and touching, clinging to each other on your favorite section of his big gray couch, and your bodies had started to form a discernible print in the cushioning.  
Surrounded by too many pillows and blankets you discovered new ways of expressing love for one another.  
The only time you were apart was when one of you had to use the bathroom and that was almost too long to be way from each other.

He was so gentle and soft and you traced your fingers in his beard. Finding yourself getting turned on again and again at his graying hair and mature features. He smiled so warmly and nuzzled you close to him, inhaling the scent of your hair and whispered truths about love.

You fell asleep when watching some weird show only to wake up to give each other a sleepy kiss and then drift back to sleep again. With all that had been going on, you both enjoyed taking it easy and doing as little as possible.

But now he was wide awake, lying beside you with a book as a random movie that you hadn't watched for more than 10 minutes ended and he nudged you.

"Are you awake, lovely?"

"Yes"

You shifted and accidentally changed the channel.

"Oh, damn. Sorry" you said as you frantically tried finding the remote in the disarray of blankets you were lying entwined in.

He leaned against you and the channel changed again. He laughed.

"Where is the damn thing?" he mumbled as he reached under your ass to search. Making you squeal and jump up.

"Tim!"

"What?"

"Tell me to get up and I will" you said and rolled over.

You found it and grabbed it at the same time. Mock fighting over who was in charge of what you'd watch, he yanked it out of your hand and quickly changed the channel. Grinning contently.

"Oooh the big remote boss has spoken" you sneered and pushed him playfully in the chest.

"We're watching this" he said without even looking at the screen.

And as the familiar melodic theme played your eyes widened in bliss and you turned to the tv.

"Yes we are!" you said and sat up on your elbow.

He turned when he heard the melody to Home Alone 2 play and for a moment his face was hard to read. 

"No, not this"

You leaned in towards him and calmly reclaimed the remote.

"I loved this movie when I was a kid! We're so watching this"

You sat up and he leaned back, sighing slightly.

"Was it fun to make?" you asked without taking your eyes off the screen.

"Yes, hilarious" he said unaffectedly as he slowly reached for the remote in your hand.

You didn't noticed him making his was over to you and when he yanked it out of your hand again, you flinched, and laughed as you threw yourself over him. He held his hand far away from your reach and chuckled when he saw in your face that you realised your attempts were futile.  
He was much stronger and you couldn't really do anything as he wrestled you down and straddled you.

"I'm the master!" he roared and flexed his biceps.

You screamed with laughter, but still refused to have him win.

"Okey okey okey" you said and tried to compose yourself, taking a few deep breathes.  
"If I promise to be quiet and not comment on how good you look, can we watch it? Just a little?"

You pouted and tried looking extra soft as you knew Tim couldn't resist it. And as you had suspected, he yielded and let you escape from under him.  
He settled and you snuggled up to him. Kissing his cheek as you caressed his leg.

"I'm gonna be really quiet" you assured him "and not make a big deal about me sleeping with Hector"

"Hey, that's Mr Hector if I may" he pointed out and squeezed you closer to him.

You giggled and made a little face in apology.

"Now shush, cause I wanna see this masterpiece" you smirked.

The more you watched the movie the more he cringed, clearly not particularly thrilled to be watching himself.

"Mind if I read a book or something instead?" he asked and started moving.

"Why? What's wrong with it, baby?"

"It's just weird. I've never liked watching my old movies"

He lied down behind you, just as his first scene behind the hotel reception was shown.  
You giggled heartily.

"There's you!" you announced and patted his arm in excitement.

"Yeah, there's me" he winced.

"You know, I'm so proud that I'm yours, Tim"

"You are?"

"Yes of course. Just look at all the things you have accomplished. You should embrace that. Not hide from it"

"Well, I don't" he said as he rolled over to his back and clasped his hands behind his head. "But it's very surreal, even after all these years. I can never get used to seeing myself on a screen"

You watched in silence for a while and then he couldn't help himself;

"My god, my voice!"

"What about it?"

"But aren't you listening? It sounds like I've spent the day sucking on a helium balloon. It's laughable"

"Nah, come on. Of course it's weird hearing yourself like that"

You leaned against him and he carded his fingers through your hair.

"You are very sexy in that suit though" 

He laughed.

"Oh yeah. And I never got it as a kid, but he is clearly very sexually frustrated. Just look at how rigid he is"

Tim made a little sound in fake insult.

"He is an englishman just trying to make ends meet in New York. He is very proper, dear"

You squeezed his hand.

"And that suit was very uncomfortable, maybe that's why he is so awkward" he mumbled.

"Aww, look at you trying to protect Mr Hector!" you exclaimed in delight.

Tim rolled his eyes as he shifted and got up on his knees. Embracing you from behind and bit your shoulder.

"Lovely, I'd rather watch you. Naked. Mind if I go down on you instead?"


End file.
